Bleach Marvel and DC x overs
by slyfoxcub
Summary: One shots and drabbles. Will update when I get ideas. Includes Iron man vs Komamura, Uryuu owning Hawkeye, Kazeshini and Wasp in a case of mistaken identity and Aizen and Loki trying to out-ego each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Armour** (Iron Man and Hawkeye vs Captain Komamura)

"Take this!" Tony Stark yelled as he rocketed towards the large samurai. "Oof!" He grunted as he made contact. His boots fired up as it became a contest of strength. The greatest genius in America enclosed in a technologically advanced suit of armour versus what his scans had shown to be a large mutant.

A large mutant samurai.

Tony's boots whined in protest as the samurai's (large and orange furred?) hands closed around his wrists and started_ pushing him back?!_

"Hadou 33!" Came a guttural voice from inside that bucket like helmet.

"Sir," said Jarvis. "Unknown energy signature emanating from the mutant's right palm. I suggest removing yourself from the line of fire." Too late.

"Soukutsui!"

A column of blue fire roared forth. Tony had just enough time to activate his repulsors on his hands. Blue repulsor and blue fire, each again in a contest of strength. Inside the suit, sweat was pouring down Tony Stark's face as he piled on the power. "Dammit!" He yelled as the fire surged and hit him square in the chest, sending him careening back into Avengers tower.

Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7 of the Gotei 13 of Soul Society had sent the human 'superhero' known as Iron Man flying backwards into the odly shaped tower with only one soukutsui blast. Pitiful really. A 3rd seat from any squad could have pushed that back. He had expected these 'superheroes' to be more challenging. He mentally chided himself. They were only human.

Amber eyes glowed under the helmets eye slits. He would just have to finish the fight quickly and move on.

He was not expecting an arrow to come flying towards him and strike him on his helmet. He spun round. A human in a black and purple tabard, not unlike that young Quincy's, was hovering about a hundred metres away on a flying bike of some sort. The human grinned. Komamura knew that he wasn't a Quincy; Quincies did not carry quivers.

He reached up and pulled the arrow from his helmet. He looked at it. The man might not be a Quincy, but a damn fine shot all the same. He looked at the man again, who was coming in closer.

"Tick tick, boom!" The man said, grinning even more broadly. Just then, the arrow made a beeping noise. Komamura glanced at it. The end was flashing red. Damn.

Then it exploded in his face.

Iron mman landed next to where Hawkeye had set down his bike.

"Thanks for stopping that guy from coming up to finish me off Clint," he said.

"That's the weird thing Stark," replied the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "It was like he was waiting for you to get up."

An animalistic growl came from the cloud of smoke as a hulking black silhouette appeared through the dense cloud.

"What!" Exclaimed the billionaire. "He just got shot in the face by my special stun smoke grenade arrow that I gave you! How is he standing?"

"Truly dishonourable, Iron Man," said the large mutant from through the ever thinning smoke. What looked to be the last of the helmet fell from the mutant's head with a wooden clatter. "Two against one is not how I fight. I fight one to one. My men have not once moved to intervene, but your comrade has. Your archer friend shall wait until we are finished."

Iron Man and Hawkeye glanced at each other. Then they looked at the still smoke shrouded mutant. "You know..." Hawkeye mused. "He has got a point. It really isn't fair, considering none of his friends are trying to help. I'll sit this one out."

He got on his bike and zoomed off.

"Fine." Iron Man said to the mutant. "It's just you and me, Mr...err..." His sentence petered off. "What's your name, codename, whatever?"

A sudden inferno of red energy came from nowhere, enveloping the mutant's body and blasting away the smoke. "I am Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura of the Gotei 13." Iron Man could not help but gawp at the giant, humanoid fox. Then said giant humanoid fox drew a large sword from a scabbard on it's belt. Iron Man zoomed upwards, stopping to hover quite a way above the strange creature.

"Hah!" He laughed. "A sword's not going to do anything! I hope you've got something else up those sleeves of yours!" And then the fox was enveloped once more by that strange red energy as it yelled something.

Thor glanced upwards to where Iron Man was battling the strange masked warrior. Something not unlike Asgardian energy was emanating from there.

"Get back!" Yelled a man in sunglasses and a strange black robe at the other men in black robes. "The Captain's gonna go all out! Retreat unless you want to get crushed!" The black robed soldiers promptly panicked in a spectacularly orderly fashion, by turning tail and running.

'But what were they running _from?' _Thought Thor. Then what sounded like a summoning spell came from Iron Man's opponent.

"Ban Kai! Kokkujou Tenken Myouu!"

"Okay," Tony Stark said to himself, as he gazed up at a demon samurai in full black body armour roughly the height of Avengers tower, wielding a katana the approximate length of two midtown high school buses. "That might actually do something."

He then realised he was biting his lip, something he'd last done when he was seven and teaching his robot dog to tap dace. He groaned inwardly.

'Me and me big mouth. And here I was thinking that the Destroyer was bad.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrows **(Hawkeye &amp; Uryuu)

Two wiry figures, one white, the other purple, jumped and spun across the training room at speeds only achievable at peak physical condition. Hawkeye was firing arrows at the kid whenever he got the chance, but in truth, he was slightly confused.

Wasn't this brat in the white and blue tunic supposed to be some sort of daredevil archer with a magic bow? Hawkeye could see no evidence of that; he could see no bow bow or quiver of arrows, only an array of thin silver bars stuck into his belt. Hawkeye kept a wary eye on those; they were probably some sort of 'last resort' grenades most likely.

Hawkeye reached back over his shoulder for an arrow as the kid finally stopped moving. He cursed as his fingers grasped at empty air. He was out of shafts and panting heavily from running around, but the kid hadn't even broken a sweat.

_'What the hell?'_

Uryuu allowed himself a rare smile as he adjusted his glasses. The human had been foolish to think he could best him in archery combat training. To place bets was even more foolish. Although he didn't really like showing off (that was more Kurosaki's area of expertise) he did feel a small sense of satisfaction at the surprise on Hawkeye's face as his Quincy charm bracelet shone and exploded in blue energy.

_'Ah,' _Hawkeye mused as the glowing blue web shaped bow appeared and the kid formed an arrow out of thin air. _'I obviously missed the part about the bow being magic.'_

A minute later, the door to the training room slid open and Uryuu calmly walked out, leaving Hawkeye pinned to the wall with 1200 glowing blue arrows. He stalked over to the green giant the was Hulk. He held out his hand.

"Right, I won the stupid contest. Now give me back my sewing kit."


	3. Chapter 3

**A slight breeze **(Kazeshini vs Wasp)

A miniature tornado twirled it's way down the street, overturning parked cars and throwing leaves and garbage high in the air. A tiny yellow woman with translucent wings thrummed down the street after it, powering up the bio-stingers on her hands as she did so.

"Oh, Whirlwind," Wasp sighed. "It's getting to where I think that you almost want me to catch you." She let fly a sting as the column slowed down slightly to turn a corner.

"Ow!" Came a disgruntled voice. The whirlwind halted, still spinning. Wasp hovered in front of it, more stings at the ready. "Come along peacefully Dave, then I won't have to beat you up before I turn you in."

There was a blur, and a sharp pain on Wasp's shoulder as the scythe whisked past her. She gasped, and clutched her shoulder. The wound was thin, but deep and it bled profusely. But what worried her more was that she hadn't been able to dodge it. The blades were new; had Whirlwind had an upgrade?

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Suzumebachi?" An angry, truculent voice yelled at her. "You know better than than to sting me while I'm busy. That was a warning shot, next time I won't miss. You do that ever again and I'll rip you to shreds, Captain level or not!"

Wasp was puzzled. "Look Dave, I have no idea what you're talking about!" The tornado seemed confused as well; it started to slow down and the owner of the voice gradually became visible.

Wasp found herself looking at what looked like a living silhouette outlined in flickering red light. A whip-like mane of black hair came down to his waist, a dark grey scarf was wrapped around his neck and sharp white teeth were bared in a savage grin. The gauntlets on his wrists, his trousers and his high-heeled boots were all dark grey. Glowing pale yellow eyes narrowed in puzzlement as they focused on the diminutive Avenger.

"You ain't Suzumebachi!" He growled. He jerked on the chain he held in his hands, and suddenly he held two spinning blades on the ends on a chain. "Who the hell are ya?"

But Wasp could only gawp. "Y-y-you're not Dave?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**War of Gods **(Loki vs Aizen)(suggested by **hagune-inu**)

Aizen was sweating. If any of the Espada had witnessed such an event, they would have run away screaming at the thought of anything being enough to make the great Aizen _sweat._ (Okay, maybe Ulquiorra wouldn't. _He _would fight until the bitter end, bless his little missing emo heart.)

Usually at this point he would activate his Kyoūka Sūigetsu's shikai and proceed to play with his illusions at will. Unfortunately, _this _opponent was untouched by hhis zanpakūto's power, and this situation demanded that he not use it now. This battle would have to be played on wits alone.

His opponent was also panicking, but wasn't hiding it as well. Loki, the Norse God of Mischief was now seriously considering the fact that this war might be a stalemate. He was beginning to feel increasingly light-headed; he hoped it was because he wasn't used to going without his helmet and not the beginnings of a stress-related migraine. (Asgard might possess many ancient and strange things of great power, but aspirins were not among them.)

Usually at this point, he would have used his powers of illusion to gain the upper hand and maybe even have a little fun, but these circumstances dictated that this war be fought and won on wits and skill and wits and skill alone.

Both men eyed the ticking clock. Their eyes flicked from their opponent, to the battlefield, to the lifeless heaps of the enemy's soldiers off to the sidelines. They studied each other intently, seeking to find a weak point in the other's emotionless façade. Loki spoke first. A distracted enemy was an enemy open to attack.

"A worthy adversary you certainly are my friend," he said, voice smooth as a snake's belly on green silk. "But I must warn you that I am more experienced than most _ordinary _people." He eyed one of Aizen's more powerful soldiers, directing one of his own to come up behind it.

"Is that so?" Loki's soldier was toppled by another of Aizen's. "I'm afraid I must confess to the same, _Laufeyson_."

Loki's hand wavered, and his best knight had already fallen at Aizen's hand when he regathered his wits.

"At least I have seniority at over 1000 years old." He replied. Another soldier fell lifeless.

"True. But I have immortal soldiers at my command."

"But not unkillable, I wager."

"Wagers are dangerous Asgardian. Play to close to the fire and you're apt to get burned."

"Quite the philosopher, aren't we?"

"I dabble. I prefer twisting other people's perceptions of reality to creating new ones."

"A fellow illusionist, hm? It is indeed nice to know that we have so much in common."

"Nice is not the word I would use. Enlightening, maybe, not nice."

"_Tut, tut._ Now you're just the teeniest bit pedantic."

"One needs to see details. It is crucial in situations such as these."

"Agreed. And we still appear to have equal numbers. You're putting up quite the fight."

"Yes. Such a shame that your prowess in physical combat isn't on the same level, Loki."

The clock continued to tick at a steady rate, but to the two gods, it seemed like it was running faster and faster. As they exchanged words, their hands moved more quickly; eliminating the other's soldiers, the heaps piling up on either side. Time passed, and the battlefield was almost empty. The two Gods stared intently at the scene before them. Both of their most valuable assets were exposed and open to attack. It was Aizen's move. He allowed himself a smile as he raised his hand to finally win this war once and for all.

"Closing time!" A grown crossed Aizen's face as the middle-aged librarian came up and tapped on the table to get their attention. " Sorry gents, you'll have to finish your chess war tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Petals **(Tony Stark &amp; Byakuya Kuchiki)

Captain Steve Rogers looked down at one of North America's richest men, leading philanthropist and playboy superhero, leader of the Avengers while shaking his head despairingly.

"Tony," he said gravely. "Right now I am seriously considering the possibility that you have a death wish."

"What do you mean, 'considering'?" Called Clint from his armchair on the other side of the room as he fiddled with arrowheads. "I think it was pretty obvious from day one!"

Steve ignored the jibe and watched as Tony struggled on the floor, trying to remove his armour. The metal, usually so garishly painted in red and yellow, was now grey and shredded all over so liberally that Tony now resembled a cheese grater. It had been cut so deep that the communication wires on the inside had been severed. Even Jarvis could not access the armour remotely. So Tony was rolling around on the carpeted lounge floor, trying to wrench off his helmet manually; despite the locking clamps around the neck built specifically to stop super -villians with super strength doing just that.

Meanwhile his teammates, who all thought his current predicament thoroughly deserved, stood around and watched. Thor had even produced popcorn from the kitchen; slightly underdone, but, judging from the grin on his face, enjoying the show too much to care. Steve continued his rebuke.

"The Soul Reapers are working in conjunction with SHIELD. And what does Fury tell us? Don't annoy them. And we know that the Captains are way more powerful than the average Reaper. Some of those average Reapers have told us that a few of the Captains have seriously short fuses when it comes to certain things. So what do you go and do?"

By now his face was a mixture of disbelief, worry and anger.

"You think it's funny to go and tease those Captains, despite the fact that they could easily level the entire North Coast if they so wished!?"

Steve slumped back into a sofa, rubbing his brow. "Which Captain was it this time by the way? Natasha, do you know who the current duty Captain is?"

"Mine." A voice replied, one that was not Black Widow's. Steve jumped, then relaxed as he saw the figure leaning against the window.

When they had first met, Steve didn't know what to think of Renji Abarai. He looked too wild to hold the responsibility of the position of Lieutenant. But now he knew that the man, although a little hot-headed, was reliable, skilled and had a big heart.

Renji stepped forward, an amused glint in his eye despite the stern expression on his face.

"I just got here from the helicarrier," he said. "Captain Kuchiki's not happy." He looked over the shredded armour. "Well, at least you got off lightly."

"D'you think you could give him a hand?" Steve asked.

"Guess so." Renji drew his sword from it's sheath. He carefully cut the clamps around Tony's neck, the metal of the Zanpakūto sliding through the metal like it was cardboard. Tony's head appeared, sweating profusely and gasping words that were unprintable.

"What the Hell?" He said after a minute or so. "What do you mean, 'got off lightly'?" Renji shrugged.

"Exactly what I said. His petals could have punched right through your armour if he wanted them to, but I guess this time you caught him in a particularly good mood; despite the fact that you tried to steal his scarf."

"Wait," Clint said, bemused. "Petals?" He was ignored.

"So what's it like when he's...serious?" Bruce asked warily. Renji fingered the hilt of his sword thoughtfully.

"We fought a while back. I was disobeying his orders and it escalated from there. When I went Bankai, he got serious. Decided to take me out of the picture. He pinned me with kido and released his Bankai. Turned me into a bloody water sprinkler. I mean that literally. I was already starting to fade when Captain Unohana found me. If she hadn't, well..."

All were silent; Renji deep in thought and the Avengers gaping, aghast.

"Oh yes,"said Renji suddenly. "I almost forgot. The Captain told me to deliver a warning."

"A warning?" Tony asked warily. Renji reached into his kimono and brought out a small box.

"Yeah. He didn't tell me what it was though; just said it was a reminder not to mess with Squad 6 ever again." He handed the box to Tony.

He opened it, and his face went pale. The other's craned their necks to see; Renji took one look and burst out laughing.

Inside was a small pot filled with gravel. Growing out of that gravel was a tiny, in full blossom, perfectly miniature bonsai cherry tree.

Tony groaned. "I'll never look at a cherry tree the same way again!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgiveness**(Toshiro &amp; Captain America)

Hitsugaya had had nothing better to do. He had finished his paperwork, Matsumoto was out shopping somewhere and he had no other jobs to do. So he accepted when Steve Rogers invited him to accompany him to the Modern History museum. Apparently the human Captain hadn't quite caught up on all the changes that had happened in the last 70 years. Toshiro had agreed for much the same reason.

He wished he'd said no. He really, really did.

He'd left Steve browsing through the sections on HYDRA and had walked slightly ahead into the next room. What was on the wall made him stop dead in his tracks and sent a deep, twisting surge of primal fear through his guts.

Souls typically don't remember their past lives on entering Soul Society. But they remembered important things, like their family and their name. They also remembered...how they died.

* * *

_70 years ago_

* * *

_Toshiro Hitsugaya waved goodbye to his grandmother and stepped out of the front door, swinging his schoolbag onto his shoulder. He heard a buzzing sound overhead and looked up to see the black shape of a plane droning across the sky. _

_"Granma! A plane!" His grandmother shuffled to the door, dishcloth in hand. She squinted upwards. The plane was flying lower now, so it was easy to see, even without her glasses._

_"Ah," she nodded solemnly. "Another Amerikan plane. Come to drop more paper, no doubt." She turned to go back inside. "Go to school now, you don't want to be late."_

_A black dot falling, falling from the sky._

_Toshiro froze. It had been so quick, his nerve endings had been obliterated before he could register what was happening. He felt no pain, but he felt the grinding lurch of his body being atomized. _

_The small boy's head was wrenched back at an impossible angle, as his eyeballs boiled in their sockets, tissue was peeled away and ground to dust and bones melted into radioactive slop. All it took was a microsecond. _

* * *

Present day

* * *

Steve looked up from where he had been reading the sign on the exhibit. From the next hall, he could hear concerned murmurs and the sound of someone retching. He walked around the corner and stopped.

Hitsugaya was crying. _Crying._

He was bent double over the litter bin in the corner, tears trailing down his cheeks. A passerby was hovering next to him, patting him on the back as he tried to ask the (apparent) child some questions. Where are your parents, are they here? What's your name? Do you have any medication you need to take?

Steve just stood there for a moment, trying to process what he was seeing. What could cause the powerful Soul Reaper Captain to bawl like the child he appeared to be. Then he glanced at the exhibit.

"Oh."

_"Christ."_

The entire wall was covered in a single photograph, blown up to cover the expanse. It was black and white, and grainy, but unmistakable. Steve had only seen that iconic picture once before; in the dossier about WWII he'd been supplied with when he had been thawed out. It had sickened him.

The mushroom-shaped cloud from the atomic bomb hanging over the Japanese city of Nagasaki.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

Toshiro ran a trembling hand through his snow-white hair. There was a theory among the Soul Reapers; that if a soul had died a violent death, it's appearance was scrambled during the transfer to Soul Society. It would certainly explain some of the strange hair colours, and the odd deformities in the more dangerous districts. An atomic bomb was definitely a violent way to go.

_Calm, master,_ Hyourinmaru purred in the back of his mind, but Toshiro could sense the Zanpakuto spirit's agitation. _Your anger is showing._

With a start, Toshiro realised that he had unconsciously been leaking ice; his tea had iced over. With a sigh he turned his mug over and let the solid block of ice fall with a thud onto the tray.

It was-had been- his third cup.

Steve sat across the table from him. He was reading the menu. Well, actually, he had no intention of eating anything and was using it as a cover to watch Toshiro discreetly. He had always found it hard to wrap his head around the fact that Soul Reapers aged physically at a ridiculously slower rate than humans. He found it even harder when such a powerful being looked no more than 10 years old. But the fact that Hitsugaya remembered the moment of his death and that a date could be placed to it...it kind of drove home that both of them were roughly the same age.

The boy suddenly swore profoundly in his native language and thumped the tabletop with his fist. A spiderweb of cracks appeared, along with a thick rime of frost. Luckily, the rush hour for lunch was over so there weren't that many people there in the diner. Nevertheless, a few caught sight of the ice and gawked for a moment or two before returning to their own business. Don't ask, don't tell.

Hitsugaya groaned, slumping forward, head in hands. "God, I haven't remembered that in a long time. Stupid! Why am I acting like this? I don't deserve to be a Captain."

"Don't say that, son." Toshiro obviously hadn't heard him. He was rambling to himself out loud. Steve couldn't tell for sure if he was talking to his zanpakuto or not.

"Should have known that would be there, idiot. Get over it. Just because he's called Captain America doesn't mean I can blame him for...'"

_SMACK_

The unexpected impact of Steve backhanding him across the face jolted Toshiro out of his rambling stupor. The man was glaring at him, blue eyes boring into his brain with enough anger to make a card-carrying member of Squad 11 back down.

"Seventy years," Captain America said quietly. "It's been seventy years since...that. There's hardly anybody alive who remembers these things anymore. There's no doubt that what happened to you was horrific." The words threatened to choke him now, but he swallowed his tears and went on. "But actually, so was the treatment of the American POWs. But it's _over."_

Blue eyes met teal ones that gazed unsteadily at first, but with increasing understanding.

"Both you and I have come back after seventy years, Toshiro, to find that things have moved on. We can't keep blaming nations for the work of the few and you know that. If...if we can't move on then we'll get left behind."

Steve slumped down in his seat, emotionally exhausted. After a minute or so, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Toshiro. Realising what he'd just done, he began to stutter out an apology; he was suddenly that quiet and sickly wannabe hero from all those years was caught off guard when Toshiro suddenly delivered a short but respectful bow.

"No, Steve," He said, looking at him with respect. "It is I who should apologise. You are right. I should know better than anybody that to survive a fight you must adapt to your opponent. I apologise for blaming those who are innocent of what has happened.

I cannot speak for an entire nation and neither can you. But can can we please forgive each other for what has just happened and move on as friends?"

Steve took a deep breath, and released it. He nodded, and held out his hand. Toshiro reached out and shook it, a smile on his normally stern face.

"Deal, Captain?"

"Deal, Captain."

**AN: A chapter in honour of VJ Day, especially those who forgave, and who found forgiveness.**


End file.
